


Colour

by harrylee94



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: 2d Bendy AU, bendy sees the outside for the first time, colour, depends on your point of view, escaping the studio, i guess, outside, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:02:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harrylee94/pseuds/harrylee94
Summary: Henry takes Bendy out into the real world for the first time.





	Colour

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Is this what color's like?](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/304593) by sadunacc. 



> It was only after I'd written this that I realised that this starts off very similarly to another story I read, but for the life of me I can't remember what it was... If someone knows, please tell me so I can mark it as inspiration!  
> This was inspired by [this piece](https://sadunacc.tumblr.com/post/162374826283/is-this-what-colors-like) by [sadunacc](https://sadunacc.tumblr.com/), a little by [shunyzango's](http://shinyzango.tumblr.com/) 2D Bendy AU and that other piece mentioned above.

The exit was there before them, an old sign no longer flashing its fluorescent light, but the dark lettering still clear across the plastic. It was so close, and yet Henry remained wary; the last time he'd found an exit, he'd fallen several floors and had to wade through what felt like miles of corridors and workshops and ink to even come close to where he was now.  He had found Bendy though, and though he was sure to have yet more nightmares from such a thing, he couldn't say he regretted it if it meant he had the small toon.

Speaking of, Bendy was clutching at his hand - a recent development, though not an unwelcomed one - as he stared at the door in trepidation.

"Hey," Henry muttered, giving those gloved fingers a squeeze. Bendy looked up at him, startled, and the once animator could see the uncertainty and fear in his eyes. "Oh, it's alright."

" _But, what if we don't make it?_ " the little dancing devil asked. " _What if we do?_ "

Henry sighed and knelt down before him in his ink saturated trousers. "Then we'll make it work. We'll get through this, and then we'll figure things out, one step at a time."

" _But... but I..._ "

"No. No buts." Henry brushed at Bendy's head with he free hand, startling the poor guy, and he blinked up at the animator. "It will be okay. We can do this."

The toon stared at him for several long moments, unsure at first, then with a slowly revealed trust, and he nodded. " _Alright._ "

Henry smiled. "Good," he replied and, giving those fingers one last squeeze, stood again and crossed those last few yards to the door, creeping and checking every toe. When at last the doorknob was in hand, he looked back down at Bendy again with a smile. "You ready?"

The toon gulped, and shook his head, looking back into the dark monotones of the studio, but then shut his eyes tight and nodded. " _L-lead me out?_ "

"Of course," Henry agreed, and opened the door.

He had to squint at first, the bright light of the sun almost blinding, but it really was the sun, it was fresh air, blowing into his face on a cool spring breeze, it was birds singing in the park nearby... It was _real_. They were out! Henry couldn't help the laugh that came bubbling out of his throat as he stepped further out and away from the studio, pulling Bendy along almost as an after thought. There was his truck, still parked where he'd left it... he didn't know how long ago it was, he supposed he would have to check, but "We made it."

" _W-we did?_ " Bendy asked, and the man looked down at him in surprise, only to find he hadn't opened his eyes yet.

Crouching down before him, Henry brought his hand to rest on the toon's head again with an understanding smile. "It's alright Bendy," he whispered. "Open your eyes."

At first Bendy stubbornly refused, but after a few minutes, he slowly opened his eyes, first into slithers, only to close them again against the light, but then, as they adjusted, they grew wider and wider, until he didn't seem to want to blink as he looked around in awe. " _Henry..._ " he breathed. " _It's... it's beautiful._ "

Nodding a little, Henry led the toon across the road and into the park. Bendy didn't seem to want to miss a thing, looking everywhere and lingering, even as he seemed to want to dart from one thing to the next to the next.

"Bendy, come here," Henry said, leading him over to a bush of purple blue flowers and picked one, handing it to the little guy, who took it as though it were the most amazing, most delicate thing in the world. He stared at it, breathing deeply, and, much to Henry's surprise, he started to cry. "Bendy. What's the matter?"

" _... Is this what colour's like?_ "

Henry blinked in surprise, then drew the toon close, careful not to crush the flower, and felt a hand grip his shirt. "Welcome home, Bendy."

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find my [story a day page here](harrylee94writes.tumblr.com/).


End file.
